a step back in time
by HollyTheLovatic
Summary: Caroline's family and home are burnt down in a horrific fire. She then is sent to work for the Mikaelson family as a servant. What if she starts being treated differently to the others by a certain Klaus Mikaelson. *1492 time set*
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is my new story on my new account. Hence, there being only one story. Also, all the originals are undaggered at this moment.**

* * *

Prologue

"I'm sorry miss, but the fire killed everyone inside."

_No, no, no... This couldn't be reality_, Caroline thought. She had caused this; she was the who left the hay too close to the fire pit.

"What do I do?" She asked the sheriff.

"I would suggest working at the Mikaelson manor. You need a place to stay and money. That would be your best bet."

"I've never worked before."

"It will be a maid job, easy."

_Easy_, she repeated in her head a couple times before making her decision.

"Okay."

* * *

**Quick prologue, I've posted chapter 1 though. Hope you enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter, just as a disclaimer, I don't own the vampire diaries otherwise Klaus and Caroline would be together in Paris. **

* * *

Chapter 1

_Caroline POV_

Caroline stood, inhaling the smell of the long grass that surrounded the manor she started work in today. She had lost everything yesterday. Her family, home, everything. She didn't even have a bag of belongings. All she had were the clothes on her back.

She began walking up the road towards the castle-like building. Once she reached the gigantic dark brown wooden door, she took a deep breath and lifted her hand to the knocker. The door was opened by a brunette woman who scrutinized every inch of Caroline. "What brings you here?" The women asked.

"I'm the new maid."

"Oh right this way, Lord Kol will have to see to where you will work as Lord Niklaus is unavailable right now. The lady gestured Caroline inside and began to lead her up a flight of stairs. She ushered her into a room and closed a door between them.

Caroline took in her environment and was startled to see a young man stood a few meters away from her. "Hello, love. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Caroline noticed he had a very strong English accent. "I am to see Lord Klaus for work."

"You're in luck, because he is right here. What is your name?"

"c...Caroline."

"Ah, Caroline. You will work in the east wing. Which is this side of the castle."

"Okay M'lord."

"Great, if you follow me I will show you to your room." And she did.

He led her up a flight of stairs identical to the ones she had just used minutes ago. He then turned down a corridor and continued down it until he got to the very end. He stopped at a door, and opened it, turning to her. "There you are, my lovely. On the first night of any of our workers careers here, we always invite them to have dinner with us. To discuss they're work and all of that stuff."

"Um... Okay." She answered. What a weird request.

"Fantastic, dinner starts at Six." He replied and walked away without another word.

* * *

_Kol POV_

Kol walked away from Caroline thinking about what his brothers and sister would say about him inviting a maid to dinner. He had lied about them inviting workers for dinner all the time but Caroline, she just looked so different than anyone. He just hoped his siblings wouldn't send her away.

Six o'clock finally came around and Kol met his family, luckily Caroline hadn't arrived yet so he had time to tell them. "So, I invited the new maid to have dinner with us tonight. I also told her this was a regular occurrence so, please be nice."

"It was Elijah who spoke first, "Kol, they are just workers. You can't do this kind of thing."

"Especially if our dinner is alive." Rebekah added.

"Exactly, Kol." Elijah finished.

"What time did you tell her to be here for?" Klaus asked.

"Six o'clock." Kol replied.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry I'm late." Caroline said.

* * *

Caroline POV

After Kol had left her, Caroline had gone straight to her bed to lie down. By saying dinner would be at six o'clock, it gave her half an hour to herself. She wasn't really sure what to make of her new life. She guessed she would find out by tomorrow. Her eyes had just started to close when her half an hour had run out. She got up, smoothed her blonde curls down and then made her way to where she thought the dining room was. It didn't take her long; she just stopped someone in the hall and asked. They had given her precise instructions to where she needed to be. She just hoped she wasn't late because that wouldn't have made a good first impression.

Caroline knew entering the dining room would be uncomfortable because the only person she was going to recognise there wasn't even really the 'head' of the house. When she was nearly there, Caroline kind of got the feeling that she wanted to cry and just let her mom hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But, Caroline knew she would never see her mom again so she sucked it up and made her entrance.

"Sorry I'm late." she said.

"That's no bother, I saved you a seat next to me." Kol said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you." she replied sweetly and walked over to her chair. Next to her, sat Klaus who stood when she neared her chair. He pulled it out and when she had sat down, pushed it back in before returning to his own chair. "I'm Klaus." He said after everyone was seated.

"I'm Rebekah." A blonde girl sat across from her said.

"Elijah." A man to the right of her said with a nod of his head.

"I'm Finn." The man on the left of Rebekah said.

"You know who I am." Kol beside her said.

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline said, finishing off the introductions.

"So Caroline, what brought you to work in our home?" Klaus said beside her.

"My house was destroyed by a horrible fire and I was the only one who survived. I didn't know what else to do." She replied smoothly.

"That's horrible to hear, love." Klaus replied.

"Mhm..." the conversation drew to a close when some servants brought the food in. On the platters in front of Caroline, there was a collection of fruits and meats. She wasn't really sure what some of the foods were but she ate them anyway. It was the nicest meal she had ever had though. While everyone ate, average conversations were passed around the table. Until Rebekah wanted to play a game.

A game where you have to tell the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you. Caroline groaned internally. She wished she could have forgotten her most embarrassing moment.

Elijah went first, telling a story of when an apple landed on his head and caused him to trip and fall down a hill into a stream. Finn was next, explaining when his trousers were set on fire. After, Klaus went, embarrassingly admitting once when he was cooking a chicken he got the entire thing stuck on his hand for an hour.

It was Caroline's turn next. She took a deep breath before saying, "I slipped in a puddle, and, much like Lord Elijah's story, I ended up in a stream. Only I landed Upside down, my dress pooled around my head." Everyone laughed at that but Caroline could have cried with embarrassment. Next went Rebekah, telling her story of when she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a log and face-planted the floor. Kol went last, shamefully admitting he had walked into a branch and landed on his back and had a bump on his head for weeks.

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." Caroline said.

"No problem, Caroline. It was a pleasure." Elijah said.

"That reminds me, love. Work will start at 6am, the others working in your wing will tell you what your jobs will be." Kol said.

"Okay, thank you for the job here, you have a wonderful home." Caroline replied.

"Thank you, love. Well, I have some business to attend to." Kol stood up, signalling the end of dinner.

"Caroline, allow me to walk you to your room." Klaus said.

"Okay, M'lord." Caroline answered. She stood as everyone else did and bid them goodnight as they all went their separate ways.

"So, we normally don't do that. Kol kind of lied." Klaus said.

"I guessed." Caroline said and laughed.

"I thought your story was funny, extremely actually." he said.

"Glad you think so... I personally found it not so." she replied sarcastically.

He laughed and stopped walking. Caroline hadn't even noticed that they had reached her room. "Thank for walking me to my room, M'lord." Caroline said and curtseyed.

"Not a problem, Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a look that made her squirm before turning on his heels and disappearing into the halls. Caroline stepped into her room and noticed something on her bed. She walked over to it and noticed three dresses. Two, she noticed were for work and then the other was a night gown.

She quickly changed into her shift and folded her old dress up. If she had any free time tomorrow she would have to wash it. She moved her new dresses to a table across from her bed and crawled in. Lying there, she replayed her day, coming to the conclusion that working here wouldn't be so bad. It could be worse was her last thought before slipping into a sleep.

* * *

**And there was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm kind of making this up as I go along so I don't really know where this is going. **


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry it took me so long to update. School started again and it's been pretty frantic. I've been sitting on this chapter for sometime while I wrote the next one so yeah... I hope you like it. To address some reviews:**

***Justine; to be honest I haven't really decided about the fire but right now, it stands as accidental but, you never know. _Someone_ might have caused it.**

***Frenchie12; yes, they are vampires but Caroline doesn't know it yet. **

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed/favourited/alerted/read my fic. It means so much.**

* * *

Caroline woke up bright and early the next morning. Earlier then was needed to prepare for work. She readied herself for the day regardless by dressing and then going outside to splash her face in the stream. She sat by the water and braided her hair before rising and returning to the house where she sought out the kitchen to find out what her first task would be.

The women who answered the door to Caroline yesterday, walked up to her while Caroline was mid biting an apple. "Today you can help prepare breakfast, make Lord Kol and Lady Rebekah's beds and then tidy the horse stalls. At lunch you will prepare their lunch and then dust for the rest of the day. You have also been requested to have dinner with the Lords and Lady tonight." She finished. Have dinner? Again? I wonder who requested.

"Okay, thank you." Caroline answered. She could see some workers preparing food and thought it would be best to join in. She chopped fruit, fresh bread and sliced some ham. After enough food had been prepared herself and a girl she had began talking to named Ella were chosen to take it to the dining table.

"So when did you begin working here?" Caroline asked to make conversation.

"Last week, how about you?" Ella replied.

"My first day is today." Caroline smiled.

"What wing are you working in?"

"The east, and yourself?"

"Me too! Where abouts are you staying?"

"Um.. In the east wing, top floor and the end of the corridor."

Ella's face dropped slightly. "I'm staying in the room right at the beginning of the hall."

"I was kind of hoping we were neighbours." Caroline said and laughed quietly.

"Me too." Ella said. They had reached the doors leading into the dining room. They paused a few seconds and then made their way into the room.

All five siblings were sat at the table. Caroline and Ella set their trays down and curtseyed and turned to leave. Before Caroline left though, she made eye contact with Lord Klaus for a second but it was only a small second as she had to stay in sync with Ella. They exited the room and let out the breath they had both unknowingly been holding.

"What are you doing next?" Caroline asked.

"polishing in the foyer. What about you?" Ella replied.

"Making beds. So, I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" Caroline said.

"You will." Ella said and they both went their separate ways.

Caroline decided to go make Lord Kol's bed first as she knew where his chambers were. She knocked, waited to see if anyone was there. When she heard a faint, "Come in." she slowly opened the door. Lord Kol was stood in front of his closet space, tying up his shoes.

"I'm here to make the bed, M'Lord" Caroline said, walking towards his bed.

"Go ahead, love" he said and left his room.

Caroline walked over to the bed and began smoothing the sheets down.

After she was happy with her work in Lord Kol's room, she switched to Lady Rebekah's. Her bed didn't take as long as Caroline had gotten the hang of making beds. After her work in the rooms where finished, she made her way outside into the barn where the horses were kept. She hardly expected Lord Klaus to be there.

"Good morn M'Lord." She greeted and grabbed the broom to begin sweeping the hay.

"Good morn Caroline. How did you sleep?" He replied, brushing a brown mare.

"Quite well, thank you M'Lord. And you?"

"Fantastic, Love thank you."

It was silent for a few moments. The only sound was the sound of the brooms bristles running against the floor and the mares soft breathing. "Have you ever rode on a horse?" Lord Klaus asked.

"No, but I find them interesting to be around."

"Would you like to ride one?"

"Now?"

"Yes, love now."

"I have to work."

"I excuse you from your duties."

"Thank you, M'Lord." Caroline said as Lord Klaus took the broom and set it down in the corner of the room.

He held his hand out, signalling her to take it. Once she did, he led her to a white mare and began to fix the saddle to the horse. "There, love. Do you need a leg up?"

"Um.." Caroline bit her lip, looking at how tall the horse looked. "Yes please, M'Lord."

He smiled and cupped his hands, waiting for her to place her foot there. Once she had planned how to get up, she placed her foot gently in his hand and swung her leg over. She looked down to see how high she was from the ground and cringed, hugging the horse with her legs tighter.

"Your perfectly safe up there." Lord Klaus said before getting onto his horse in the next stall. "Follow me." He announced and snapped the reins, signalling the horse to start walking. Caroline mimicked the actions and found her horse moving as well.

Caroline watched Lord Klaus carefully, watching for any change. He snapped the reins again slightly and the mare sped up. She copied, only her mare went a lot faster than Lord Klaus'. "How do you slow down?" She hollered behind her as she passed Lord Klaus.

"Pull on the reins!" He replied. When Caroline had slowed down to match Klaus' she noticed him laughing.

"It wasn't funny! I could have broken something!" she replied but was trying to hold her laughter in by covering it with a pout. They passed the stream where Caroline has washed her face earlier that day. They traveled up stream until they came across a small stone bridge. They crossed it and kept riding until they reached the bottom of a waterfall.

Caroline squealed with excitement. She had never seen a waterfall before, actually she had never left her village until a couple days ago. "Glad to see your excited because we are stopping here." Lord Klaus said, sliding easily off his horse.

Caroline mimicked him. Once she landed she replied, "I've never seen a waterfall." she said, walking over to the edge and sitting cross legged near the lip of the pool. A few seconds later she saw Lord Klaus sit next to her.

"Never?" He asked jokingly.

"Never M'Lord." Caroline replied, smiling.

All of a sudden, Lord Klaus stood and said, "I want to show you something." He held his hand out for Caroline.

"Okay, M'Lord." She replied and took his hand as she stood.

He started to lead her towards the base of the waterfall. "Where are we going, M'Lord?"

"Just a little farther, Love." We reached the base, and now that they were closer, Caroline could see a small space behind the water. Lord Klaus, gestured for Caroline to go first. She took a deep breath and passed through the slim gap between the water and rock. When she glanced around the cave for the first time, her breath caught in her throat. The rock had a shine-like coating which made it glimmer when the waters reflection was on it.

"This is beautiful, M'Lord. How did you find such a wonderful place?" Caroline asked after a few moments. She walked over to the nearest wall and ran her fingertips over the surface, finding the texture to appear smooth. She lowered herself to the floor, Lord Klaus soon followed.

"I was wondering around this area one day and spotted it through the water. Nobody else knows about this place." These words surprised Caroline.

"If you have never shown it to anyone else, M'Lord; why would you show me? A maid, it doesn't make any sense to me." Caroline said sheepishly.

"You just feel different to me. Like... Like I can trust you..." Lord Klaus replied.

For reasons Caroline couldn't understand, these words made her stomach flutter. She looked at the ground and then back up to Lord Klaus. She hadn't realized how close they were sitting. "I'm assuming you received the message that you would be accompanying my family for dinner."

"Yes, I did M'Lord."

"Great, please could you see my sister beforehand about borrowing some garments. We have a special guest tonight and it is a lot more formal than last night. I understand that you lost all of your belongings in the fire." Lord Klaus said.

"Okay, M'Lord." She replied.

Caroline and Lord Klaus stared at each other for a while, the air around them growing warm and delightful. Well that's what Caroline saw anyway. She also didn't realize that they had began to lean into one another until she could feel Lord Klaus' breath on her cheek.

She was breathing gently but all that stopped when Lord Klaus' lips met her own. It was only a peck, Lord Klaus pulled away in a split second to see how Caroline had reacted to it. Caroline surprised herself in pulling his head towards her own by wrapped her hands around his neck. This kiss, lasted much longer and was much more heated than the last.

She noticed Lord Klaus not need to come up for air but, she did. She pulled away hesitantly. Then, it had just

hit her what she had done. She had kissed Lord Klaus. Her boss. Her eyes widened slightly and she stood up. "I.. I ne..need to g..go" Caroline stuttered out and ran from Lord Klaus.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter :P Although, it may be a while until my next one. but I haven't abandoned you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgot I wrote this chapter otherwise I would have updated ages ago! I've started to plan where this story is going so hopefully updates will come sooner.**

When Caroline reached the manor, which took a lot longer on foot, the sun had already began to fall which meant she had missed some of her afternoon duties. She had toyed with the idea of using the horse to get back quicker but decided against it as she would have to of asked Lord Klaus for a leg up.

When she reached the servant quarters she was immediately bombarded by questions of where she had been for the afternoon. It seemed that she had been gone longer that it seemed. She stayed quiet through all of the questions and just grabbed a cloth, escaping to the furthest corner of the mansion to polish anything she could see. As soon as she got there, she noticed a little bottle with a liquid in. She picked it up and examined it. The top came off easily so she brought it to her nose. The smell, reminded her of a herbal mixture she had smelt once, so she took a quick drink, assuming it was some medicine.

She didn't know how long she was there for, but when the sky turned a dark orange, she knew it was time to leave. She was dreading going to dinner tonight, though she knew she had to otherwise it would have been seen as rude. Then, she also remembered that she had to go see Lady Rebekah. This day just couldn't get any worse. What happens if Lord Klaus had told Lady Rebekah about their kiss? Caroline began breathing frantically as she gathered herself from her position on the floor where she had been polishing and walked steadily down the hallway.

She returned the cloth and slowly made her way to Lady Rebekah's room. Sadly, Caroline couldn't drag it out any longer as she came to the wooden door. She knocked lightly and listened for the word, enter before taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Ah, Caroline." Rebekah said from her place in front of the mirror. She was holding to gowns up in front of her body.

"Nik told me you would be coming here."

"Nik, M'Lady?"

"Lord Klaus." _Interesting_, Caroline thought. She never knew he had a nickname.

"Which dress, Caroline?" Lady Rebekah turned holding two dresses up. Once was a purple colour with a sweet heart neckline. The other was a dark sky blue colour again, with a sweet heart neckline. Caroline paused for a second, not expecting the question.

"The purple one. It will go with your eyes."

"Thank you. That means the Blue one is yours." Lady Rebekah said, throwing the dress at Caroline. If she had not have been paying attention, she wouldn't have caught it.

"T..Thank you."

"Okay, now that's settled. Can you tell me what's going on? Your're so... distant and embarrassed right now."

"N..Nothing M'Lady."

"You don't want to tell me. I always find out eventually." She paused. "Dinner will start at seven pm tonight. I'm sure Nik has told you about a guest we are having." She said with distaste at the guest part.

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Well that's all then. You are dismissed." Lady Rebekah said and Caroline got out as quickly as she could. She felt like she couldn't breath in that room. She immediately went back to her room, shutting the door and laying face down on her bed. Although she couldn't stay there for long as she had to get ready.

She slipped out of her work dress and into the elegant blue one Lady Rebekah had lent her. She then went to her mirror and pinned her hair up with what few pins she had had in her hair the day of the fire. She stood in front of her mirror pinching her cheeks to make them redden up, until there was a knock at the door. A servant she had seen a few times around the manor but never talked to was there. "Dinner is ready, Miss." He said slowly.

Caroline nodded and glanced around her room once more before letting him lead the way to the dining room. What was she going to do when she saw Lord Klaus? Surely he hadn't forgotten their kisses earlier. Time was running out since they were nearing the dining room. Caroline wondered who the special guest was. Would she of heard of them? Would it be a man or a women?

The servant she recognised opened the door for her and gestured her forward. As she entered the room, all the men stood up at the table - Which consisted of Lords Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Finn - . She would be sat in the same place she was sat before, Caroline guessed as that was the only spare seat. As she neared it, Lord Klaus pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you." Caroline whispered as she got situated in her seat.

A few moments later, the door opened again and a brunette walked in. _This must be the special_ _guest_ Caroline thought. She smiled politely at the girl as the same protocol was followed as she entered. "Welcome, Katerina. We are all very glad you could make it." Lord Klaus said.

"Thank you for inviting me, Lord Klaus." She replied smoothly.

There was a pregnant silence after that. No one really knew what to say to each other until Kol cleared his throat.

"You ladies all look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"Thank you." Katerina said.

After that, the food was brought out. It looked delicious. Assuming since Katerina was here, they had prepared a special feast for her. Caroline was sure she would go to bed with a full stomach tonight.

And that she did... When Caroline got back to her room, she collapsed on her bed from exhaustion and from the fullness on her stomach. When the door knocked for the second time that night, she had to literally drag herself from the bed. She opened the door only a crack to see who was there. And when she did, her eyes widened slightly and she opened the door wider. "Lord Klaus, what can I help you with?" She asked politely.

"I thought that is would be best... if we speak about the kiss..."

"It probably is..." Caroline stepped aside to allow Lord Klaus into her room.

"So..."

"So... was it.. good?" He asked.

Caroline could feel her cheeks warming at the uncomfortable topic. "You can tell me..." He prompted, walking over to her bed and sitting down onto it. He patted the space next to him, so she did as she was told and softly sank down onto her bed.

"Yes, it was good." Caroline answered, looking down.

"It was good for me, too." Lord Klaus replied, placing his fingers under her chin to make her meet his gaze.

She kept glancing at his lips, reminiscing the feel of them against hers.

She internally slapped herself to stop these thoughts as they were making her feel things that she had never felt before.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" He whispered finally.

And surprising herself completely, she whispered, "Yes, M'lord."

He lent forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers. The response in her body was mindblowing. Every kiss, left her wanting more of him. He slowly, laid her down on the bed; which she was grateful for as it meant she could get closer to him.

Their tongues slipped into each others' mouths, mixing together in perfect harmony.

Caroline pulled back first, gasping for breath. "I didn't expect this conversation to turn out this way. Your quite irresistible, Caroline." He said quietly.

"So are you." Caroline replied.

He smiled at that and lightly got off the bed, gripping one of my hands. "I should let you get to bed. It's late. Wouldn't want you missing work." He smirked as he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss there. His lips lingered there a while longer before he let her hand fall and he walked slowly out of her room.

When he left, she let out the breath she had been holding in. Biting her lip as she stood, Caroline thought about what had just happened.

Lord Klaus had kissed her. Kissed.

Surely this wasn't acceptable?

She didn't know. Pondering on the days events, Caroline crawled into bed.

The next couple of days passed without much activity. It was the same thing everyday. Get up, make beds, clean, sleep. Pretty much anyway.

Lord Klaus had ordered some milk to be taken to his room before bed and, of course Caroline had been given the job.

Walking slowly, Caroline tried to figure out what to say/react. When she finally neared the door what she heard, astounded her. But, she didn't feel upset. She felt angry. Which was silly because they had only shared a few intimate moments.

The moaning grew louder. So, stepping up to the door, Caroline knocked once very loudly and quickly before stepping in. The scene before her, shocked her. So much, she dropped the glass she had been carrying. Leaving pieces of shattered glass on the floor.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her, Lord Klaus, was... biting a young girls neck, the girl, had two little streams of blood running down her neck and soaking into her dress's neckline. Lord Klaus pulled away immediately to see who had interrupted his... feeding? Should she call it.

His face had contorted in the most grotesque way. His eyes, were red around the pupils with veins surrounding them. What scared her the most... were the two sharp teeth that were glinting in the light.

Opening her mouth, Caroline did the loudest scream she could manage and ran away. As fast as she could.

**Oooh, cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm trying to get on top of my writing again. Thank you for all the feed back I have been given so far. Any ideas you have, I can try to incorporate into the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, thank you for all the feedback.**

Caroline ran. As fast as she could. Though, soon she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against the cold. She stopped after she hit the forest, searching for a place that could keep her warm enough until morning.

She found a place, the hollow of a tree in the ground. If she curled up tight enough, she would survive surely? Caroline folded herself into the smallest space possible and closed her eyes.

After a few hours, Caroline heard weight shift outside where she had been sleeping. "I know your there." Caroline jumped, recognizing the voice immediately. She curled herself more tightly.

The voice sighed. "If you don't come out, I'll pull you out." Caroline didn't want that, so she did as she was asked. Standing quickly, she came face to face with Lord Klaus' face. "I won't hurt you."

"But you hurt that girl."

"She's fine. She is currently resting."

"What are you?"

"I'm sure you know, love."

"I've heard foolish tales but I didn't think they were true."

"Well, they are. I am a vampire." Caroline gasped at the foreign words.

KLAUS POV

Klaus didn't worry about telling Caroline about his families secret. He knew he could just compel her after she had calmed down.

Caroline's eyes kept glancing towards his mouth. "What?" He asked, smirking.

"Your teeth, they're normal again."

"Yes, they only come out when I'm thirsty."

"A..are you thirsty?"

"A little actually, love."

He stared at her for a few seconds.

"No."

"No, what, love?"

"You.. Your not drinking from me!"

"If I were, you wouldn't have the choice, love."

Caroline gasped slightly and took a step back.

Klaus followed her. "I'm not going to drink from you."

Caroline visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath. Klaus walked forward so his face was inches from hers. "You will not remember this conversation or seeing me earlier. You will go back to the manor and go on with your chores." Klaus recited, his pupils dilating as he stared at Caroline. He hated compelling her, he didn't know why though since he had never felt this bad about compulsion before.

CAROLINE POV

Although what Klaus was saying didn't make any sense, Caroline got a feeling that she was meant to do as he said. She turned on her heel and began walking towards the Manor. She heard Klaus follow her. Caroline was extremely confused but carried herself to the manor. Instead of carrying on with her chores, Caroline went straight to her room. Hoping Lord Klaus wouldn't follow her, she began increasing her pace.

She needed time to digest what had just happened. They had kissed a few days ago, a few days later she had seen him drink some ones blood and then, he had done some weird eye contact thing.

She shut her door without looking behind her and dived onto her bed. She began to cry immediately.

After about 10 minutes, Caroline heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said in a meek voice.

Ella appeared at the door then. Immediately noticing the state Caroline was in, she quickly made her way over to the bed. She pulled Caroline over so her head was in her lap. She gently stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I...I don't know."

Saying that they hadn't known each other long, they had grown pretty accustomed to each other.

"What's happened?"

"I d... don't know. Lord Klaus... He.. We.. kissed."

"What? Why? When?"

"A few nights ago. But, something else happened tonight. B..But I don't think I should say what. He did some freaky eye contact thing."

"Before I came to work here, I used to work at a market in an old bookstore. I used to spend days on end reading. If what your describing is what I think, it's called compulsion."

"What's that?"

"The books didn't go into enough detail, but, I'm sure if you found a book here on it. That would give a lot of detail. How about it tomorrow I take over you shifts for the morning and you sneak into the library?"

"Okay." Caroline said, sniffing.

For the remainder of the day, Caroline didn't emerge from her room. She waited until she was sure the morning chores had begun and then snuck out of her room and through the house into the library. She silently snuck in, taking in the huge room, guessing that it must be at least 3 stories high. Walking over to the closest shelf, she soon realised the books were organised in alphabetical order. Moving straight to the C's, Caroline found a few books on compulsion. While she was here, she looked up vampirism as well. Finding a desk in a secluded corner of the room; Caroline settled there and began reading.

She had gotten through 3 of the 4 books she had picked up to read when she heard the heavy wooden door that acted as the entrance to the library swing open. Grabbing the nearest book on the shelf, Caroline quickly slid it over the books she had open as Lord Elijah appeared before her. She jumped from her seat and smiled innocently at him before saying, "Lord Elijah."

"Caroline." He said nodding towards her and then glancing at her books. He walked over so he could read what was on the book she had placed over the top of the others. "What on earth are you looking at the history of Bulgaria for? Are you Bulgarian?"

"No..." Caroline said, her heart rate picking up as she glanced down. Lord Elijah moved the book on Bulgaria out the way and skimmed the page, his eyes widening slightly.

"Now.. why would you be reading about this?"

"It just caught my eye, that's all, M'Lord."

"What do you know, Caroline?"

"I don't understand." Lord Elijah stepped closer, towering over Caroline which made her cower and her breath to stop.

"What do you know?" He said, dilating his pupils, much like Lord Klaus had done.

"N..Nothing." Caroline replied again, although she could see his face hardening up.

"Klaus." He said, slightly louder although not shouting. A moment later, Lord Klaus appeared before her. She gawked at him before shrinking further into the corner.

"It seems Caroline has been looking up some questionable things," Lord Elijah motioned to the books on the desk. Lord Klaus walked towards them and scanned them quickly. His widened just as Lord Elijah's just had.

"It didn't work." Was all Lord Klaus said.

"What didn't?" Lord Elijah replied, looking stern.

"I compelled her to forget!" Lord Klaus roared, obviously becoming annoyed at things not going right.

"Forget what?"

"That she saw me drink from a human! She ran, I compelled her and it didn't work!"

"She must be on vervain."

Caroline had stayed silent but quietly cleared her throat. Just then, the brothers must have gotten the wrong impression because they both turned to her. She glanced down at her feet and held back a sob. She had no idea what was going on.

"We will leave it a day or so and then compel her. Everything can be forgotten." Lord Elijah said. "Caroline, please return to your room with your book on Bulgaria." Lord Elijah added.

"Yes M'Lord," she said quietly and scooped up the book on Bulgaria and scurried from the room. When she was sure she was far enough away for them not to see her, she picked up her pace.

Ascending the grand staircase, she ran straight into a girl, as she looked up from her place on the ground, she saw it was Lady Rebekah. Could this day get any worse. "Sorry M'Lady." She said, helping Lady Rebekah get up before scurrying off again.

She shut her bedroom door after herself and fell onto her bed. She let the sobs escape then. She was glad she hadn't started crying in front of them though. She slid the book she had taken in front of her and ran her fingers over the title on the cover. _The history and language of Bulgaria _it read. She open it to the first page and noticed that it had chapters on the language. _Well,_ she thought. _I might as well learn if it's in front of me._

She spent the remainder of the day reading from the book. She was actually kind of glad Lord Elijah had told her to take it. When it was around 5pm, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Ella stood there. She gestured for her to come in and then shut the door behind her. "I've been looking for you all day! Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Kind of, Lord Elijah kind of found me.. Then he got Lord Klaus involved and then he sent me here with this." She said pointing to the open book on her bed. "I learnt to speak a little Bulgarian today, though. "

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have told you to do that if I knew that someone would find you." Ella replied.

"It's okay." Caroline said sweetly.

"I almost forgot, an invitation has been sent for you to have dinner, although only with Rebekah. She sent me to give you these-" She held out a dress and cloak. "-and to have you meet her in the foyer in 10 minutes." Caroline took the items and said "Thank you,"

"I better get going, I have some duties to attend to." Ella left after that.

Caroline put the clothes down and made her crinkled bed. She placed the book on her pillow and changed, Taking note in the thick fabric of the cloak. Her dress was a dark red colour and her cloak and deep brown. She fastened the cloak around her neck and arranged the hood on her back. Pinning her curls back, Caroline gave one last look to her room and left, wondering why she was dressed like this for dinner. She found Rebekah speaking to a worker near the front door. Caroline noted that Rebekah was dressed the same apart from different colours. Caroline walked over and said, "M'lady, you requested me."

"Yes, We are going into town."

"At this late hour?"

"Yes, I have a few things to take care of."

"Oka-" Caroline was cut off by Lord Kol appearing.

"Sister!" He said, coming over. "Where are you going?"

"The brothel." She replied, Caroline stared at her with her mouth agape. "I'm playing with you, Caroline. We are going into town for a few jobs."

"Shall I accompany you?" Kol asked.

"No, We shall be fine, brother." Lady Rebekah said, taking Caroline's arm and leaving the manor. Lady Rebekah led them over to a carriage and they sat down. Caroline glanced out of the window wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**Thanks for reading, anything you want to see in this story, do tell. Follow my tumblr for news on this story. **

**tumblr: blairbearbass**


	6. Chapter 5

**I was going to update later today but I couldn't wait, so here it is!**

Caroline looked out of the window she had conveniently been sat next to. Rebekah sat across from her, also looking out the window. The atmosphere was very tense so Caroline decided to try and break the ice. "Where are we going exactly, M'Lady?"

"To a friends house on business and then to a night market for some dinner."

"Oh okay, I was simply wondering why you wanted me to accompany you."

"I was sick of male company and I have grown a liking to you. It's rubbish being surrounded by boys all the time." She explained.

"I had a brother, he was a little older than me and he always used to make fun of me. So I can see where you are coming from."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"It's okay, I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Okay, How is your dress? Does it fit?"

"Yes thank you." Caroline paused before adding, "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Oh, you can keep it, I have too many dresses and thought that you may like it as you lost your belongings in the fire, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct, M'Lady."

"Please, call me Rebekah." She smiled.

Caroline smiled internally. This trip wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed.

The carriage pulled up to a small cottage. Rebekah knocked and a middle-aged women answered the door. "Rebekah, punctual as usual. Come in." The witch glanced at Caroline, confused before opening her door wider to let the women in.

"Caroline please can you wait out here while I take care of this." Rebekah said, hovering at a doorway that must have led to a kitchen of somesort.

"Sure, Rebekah." Caroline replied, stopping in front of a book shelf. Scanning the shelf once they had left, Caroline found that most of the books were incredibly old looking and hand written. Picking one off the shelf at random, Caroline saw a name engraved into it. Elisha Bennet. It was in cursive and would have been illogical if it were any older. Flicking through the book, Caroline found that she could not understand any of it. The book was in a complete different language and there was also some weird symbols covering the pages. She heard stirring on the otherside of the door and quickly placed the book back where she had found it.

"Thank you, Rebekah." The women said before seeing the two blondes out. They loaded back into the carriage.

"Next stop, the market. Because I don't know about you but I am starving!" Rebekah said. Caroline laughed softly at Rebekah's abruptness. "It's only a two minute ride." She added.

She wasn't kidding, It would have been hard to miss. Lights were shining everywhere. Caroline was surprised at how lively the streets were at this hour. They exited the carriage and Rebekah instructed Caroline to put her hood up as she didn't want people to recognize her. A few of her blonde curls escaped her brown hood but it did it's job at keeping her identity concealed. She hugged the cloak around her as the chill English air blew through the market.

Caroline followed Rebekah through the crowds, trying not to lose her. They stopped in front of a fruit stall. "What would you like?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"I'm not sure, maybe I can steal your idea if you order yours first." Caroline replied.

Rebekah smiled and asked for a bunch of grapes, two apples, two pears and some strawberries. "Thank you." Caroline said, taking the bag from Rebekah. The pair made their way back to the carriage and settled for the long way back. They put the food in the middle of each other and ate up their share.

Caroline wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she was awoken by Rebekah shaking her awake. "Caroline, we are here. I brought Kol out to carry you upstairs." Rebekah's face disappeared and Kol's appeared.

"Sleeping beauty is not awake, Rebekah. I don't think she heard you." He said as Caroline felt herself being lifted. Her eyes drooped and closed again after staring at Kol smirk at her. She felt her head hit her pillow, her cloak removed from around her and her shoes removed. The covers were placed over her and then the door was shut. She fell back into a deep sleep instantly.

Caroline woke, stretching and getting up. She walked over to the mirror and saw she was in yesterday's clothing. Which then caused her to remember Kol carrying her to bed. She dressed for work and headed downstairs to get her chores assigned. It just so happened she had the same jobs as her first day. Heading to Kol's room first, she knocked and after he invited her in, she gingerly walked over to his bed and started making it.

"You were quite tired last night, love."

"Thank you for carrying me to my bed, although you should have just woke me, M'Lord."

"Nonsense! That would have been rude and you looked too asleep and comfortable in your slumber for me to have awoken you."

"Thank you, M'Lord."

She smoothed down the last crease on the bed and stood back to admire her work. Going back to re-smooth the sheets 3 times before finally being happy. "I think it's made, love." Kol said, amused.

"It is now, M'Lord. I must go and do Lady Rebekah's bed." Caroline slipped out the door without giving Lord Kol a chance to reply. She repeated the process on Rebekah's bed. Only this time finding it much easier to make the bed since she slept more peacefully and made less of a mess of her sheets. Lady Rebekah wasn't in her room so Caroline didn't have to speak while she made the bed.

The next couple of days consisted of the same things. Get up, morning chores, lunch, afternoon chores, dinner, bed. Repeat.

After the incident in the library, Caroline had figured out that the herbal drink she had ingested had made her immune to compulsion so when she had been on polishing duty she searched for the little bottle again. She slipped it into her pocket incase she needed it again.

On her way back she passed Katerina in the hall. She hadn't seen her since dinner a few nights ago. Caroline smiled and nodded at her.

Though, surprising caroline completely, Katerina stopped in her tracks and faced her. "We never actually got a chance to speak. I'm Katerina Petrova."

"It's nice to meet you, Katerina, I'm Caroline Forbes,"

What neither of them knew was that Klaus was lurking around the corner. He had been looking for Caroline and had heard the two women conversing.

"Where abouts are you from, Caroline?"

"America, a small town called Mystic Falls although I've lived in England most of my life. How about you, Katerina doesn't sound like an English name."

"It isn't, I'm Bulgarian."

"That's interesting, I've never met a Bulgarian. I'm assuming you can speak the language,"

"Of course. We weren't aloud to speak English in my town."

" I've currently been learning Bulgarian. I fell upon a book in the library and it just kind of became a thing I did before going to bed."

"I haven't heard it in a while, care to say something?"

"Um.." Caroline said, faltering and trying to think of something off the top of her head. "Hello, Katerina. I'm kind of new at this so don't judge my accent." Caroline finished in Bulgarian.

Katerina laughed, "It is a pretty good accent, it could be stronger but it is understandable." She replied in perfect Bulgarian.

Caroline pulled a confused face, "You think my dress is strong and understandable?" Caroline replied in English.

"No!" Katerina replied in Bulgarian. Switching back to English, she said, "your accent is pretty good but could be stronger."

They both giggled at their conversation. "I guess I need some practice." Caroline said.

"Y-" Katerina was cut off by footsteps.

"Ladies." Lord Klaus greeted.

"M'Lord." Caroline said and nodded. The whole vampire thing was still creeping her out but as long as he didn't show any fangs, she would probably get used to it.

"Klaus.." Katerina greeted.

"Caroline love, I've been looking for you all over. Would you care for a walk with me?" Klaus asked.

She thought it over for a bit and finally decided that she couldn't exactly say no to her employer. "Okay, M'Lord. It was nice speaking to you Katerina." She smiled warmly at the girl before following Lord Klaus out into the courtyard.

They walked for around 10 minutes in silence before they reached a lake. Finding a sheet spread out underneath a tree beside the water, caroline assumed that that is where they would be sitting.

They reached the blanket and Lord Klaus spread out on one side. Caroline slowly sank to the ground and her blue dress pooled around her. Smoothing away the crinkles, Caroline looked to Lord Klaus to see him staring at her.

It was the kind of look that made Caroline's insides quiver with lust. "Um.. What, M'Lord?"

He smirked and looked at the two glasses and bottle of what looked like really old champagne. "Drink?"

"Yes please." Caroline replied.

He poured two drinks and passed her one. Taking a small sip, Caroline was surprised at how nice it tasted. A bottle of champagne later and Caroline was laid on her back, hiccuping.

"I never realised champagne could give me such bad hiccups." Lord Klaus had mimicked her position and had also laid on his back. She turned her head to him and smiled, "Thank you."

A few seconds later, Lord Klaus exclaimed, "Boo!" They both laughed and Caroline sat up in excitement.

"They're gone!" She said excitedly. Klaus also sat up and grinned at her. He shifted so he  
Was sat up against her. His pupils dilated and she knew what he was about to do.

"It won't work." She said and sighed. "I've been slipping it into my tea."

"Okay, so you want to know what I am?"

"I'm not as afraid anymore. I think that I know you won't hurt me."

He smiled and dipped his face close to hers. She kept glancing at his lips and then back to his eyes, biting her lip. He must Have taken it as a good sign because he moved his face to cover the small gap between them. Their lips met and Caroline's whole body lit up.

She slowly laid back down and his body covered hers. They continued like this for a while as they lost themselves in each others touch.

Klaus pulled back a little to look at her, beneath him. She smiled and took the necklaces around his neck in one hand and pulled his lips back to hers. One of his hands snaked around to her back to undo the laces holding her dress.

She instantly stiffened and being respectful, Lord Klaus leaned back. "What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"I've never.. Done that before M'Lord."

"That's okay, we don't have to do that."

She relaxed and placed her head back on the soft white sheet. He rolled to the side of her and slipped his upper body under her head so his chest was her pillow.

She slowly breathed, relaxing to the rise and fall of his chest. "Sleep Caroline, your safe." Was the last thing she heard before she finally let go and fell into a deep slumber on Lord Klaus' chest.

**Hope you liked this chapter, follow my tumblr for updates: blairbearbass**


	7. Chapter 6

Caroline gasped, waking with a start. She felt the crisp air brush against her skin and realised she was outside and it really hadn't been a dream. She tried to calm down and get a feel for her surrounding. Under her cheek she felt the soft cotton of Lord Klaus' shirt. Her cheeks reddened as she realised how she was laying. Just then, she fathomed on the fact that she could feel a hand running through her blonde curls and quickly put two and two together to realise Lord Klaus was stroking her hair.

She slowly turned and lifted her head, missing the warmth his body had created. "Love. You've awoken. I didn't wake you?"

"No, M'Lord."

"Caroline love, please do not call me by Lord. It's awfully formal."

"But what would I call you by?"

"Klaus would be fine..." He said and smiled softly at her.

"Okay.. Klaus." Caroline liked the way it rolled off of her tongue, it felt... Natural. "We need to speak about... What happened."

"Nothing happened, love."

"We almost... You know."

"I'm not forcing you, Caroline. It's hard to resist you though."

"Me too." Caroline was shocked at her response and looked down. Peeking at Klaus, he seemed to be too. A few moments passed and Caroline changed the subject, "I don't want to forget."

"Forget what?"

"What you are."

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because I know you won't hurt me. I didn't see it at first but it's so clear now."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He paused in thought. "Okay... I won't make you forget." He said eventually. We must get going, my siblings will wonder where we are."

He got up first, holding his hand out for me to use as an aid to get up after he had straightened himself out. I took his hand and grinned up at him as I too, straightened out. I smoothed my skirts around me as we began out walk back to the house, hand in hand.

"Brother!" Lady Rebekah and Lord Elijah burst into the room, a few moments later, Lord Kol also did.

"What's happened?" Klaus replied, sensing the distress from his family.

"Katerina... She's gone." Lord Elijah said. "Pausing for a second, he continued. "She heard of our plans and ran. We received word that she has become a vampire."

Caroline saw Klaus' face drop. Katerina had obviously been special to him and then with this discovery, her head dropped also. "Excuse M'Lords and Lady. I have some duties to attend to." Caroline curtseyed and left.

She returned to the servant quarters to pick up a cloth to polish. She then came up with the conclusion that she hadn't gone far enough away from Klaus. She could hear him smashing things in his room and she was around 6 doors away. She knew this was bad and that she shouldn't be moving towards his door.

She froze in front of the dark wooden door. Her fisted hand, a few centimetres away from making contact with it. She finally made the move after a particularly loud smash from inside.

The noise halted and she instantly regretted it. The door swung open and Klaus pulled her into the room. She looked around and saw the sheets a mess, things thrown around the room and the sights immediately made her heart throb. She gasped when she brought her eyes back to him.

He had veins around his eyes and there were fangs sticking out from his mouth. He truly scared her at that moment. The look he gave her wasn't one of adoration which he usually gave her. It was one of hunger and a look a predator gave its prey before the big feast.

She knew she had to act fast otherwise she would be dead. So, she did the only thing she knew. She showed him compassion. As much as it scared her, she crossed the room to him and put her arms around him. The movement must have shocks him so much that he didn't move a muscle. He didn't even breath.

After a few concerning seconds, she lifted her head and saw him staring at her, his face still distorted. She lifted one hand and tried to smooth away the veins. She started to think the effort was futile until they started to fade and so did the fangs.

She released the breath she had been holding as they stared longingly into each others eyes. Not knowing what would happen next, Caroline lent in and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. A clearing of a throat broke the moment and Caroline turned to the doorway. There, stood Rebekah. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink as she soon realised that Rebekah probably witnessed all of that. "I've been looking for you Caroline. I was wondering if you wanted to sit by the lake for a while."

"Um.. Okay Rebekah. Please allow me to change first." Caroline was simply confused as to why she had asked her to go to the lake. This was the the second strange request from her. Caroline started to wonder if she had an ulterior motive. Rebekah nodded and Caroline spun on her heel and left to go to her room. She was currently in her work clothes so changed into the dress Rebekah had given her to go into town in.

She reappeared in the doorway of the room she had just been in and saw Rebekah and Klaus were stood just how she had left them. "Lovely dress, Caroline." Rebekah commented as she paraded over to Caroline and hooked her arm through Caroline's before pulling her out the back door and towards the lake.

They reached the lake as the sun reached its apex in the sky. The water was just as serene as she had last seen it. There had been a blanket spread out, much like with Klaus and both girls sat down, exhaling as they looked into the crystal clear water. The sun, shone brightly over the forest, reflecting across the water, creating wonderful patterns as a soft wind blew ripples through the lake.

"It's so lovely out here." Rebekah said after both blondes had settled down. The birds were happily chirping away in the trees, this truly was, Caroline's favourite place in the entire manor.  
"Yes, it is magnificent." Caroline replied. "It's so.. Serene." She added.

"It is." Rebekah agreed.

Caroline hesitated on her next works but decided to ask her anyway. "Forgive me for being ungrateful and rude, I do not wish to perceive as either but why do you choose my company?"

"I knew this question would encroach on me soon. I choose your company because I am constantly surrounded by males and I have longer for a sister since being child. I have taken an interest in you and see you as the sister I never had." Rebekah explained.

"It makes sense. I see you as a sister also." Caroline smiled.

"I also noticed that I am not the only one who has taken a liking to you. Nik?"

Caroline's eyes widened, "w...what?"

"Oh come on, the maids talk. Plus, Nik didn't return to his room one night, I quickly found out you did neither. Have you shared a kiss?"

"Yes." Caroline admitted, going slightly red.

"Do you, 'fancy' him?" She said, making quoting gestures around the fancy,

"Yes." Was Caroline's single worded reply.

"The feelings are mutual. He acts differently around you. It's obvious he 'fancies' you too." She repeated the hand gestures. They didn't get to finish their conversation because the mikaelson brothers appeared from the clearing they had emerged from 10 minutes before, towels in hand.

"We came for a dip." Kol announced, dropping his towel and pulling his shirt from his body. He was the first to dive in although the others soon all followed. Caroline could see a frown slowly start to show on Rebekah's face and knew she would be in a mood soon. Lord Kol and klaus seemed to realise this, too and clambered out the lake, taking deliberate slow steps toward her. She was unknown of their presence behind her as she was too absorbed in her temper. They quickly swooped her up and launched her into the water. She surfaced a few seconds later with a scream. "Caroline's next!" She said.

"No! No!" Caroline screamed as they moved toward her. She scrambled to her feet and tried to get away from the brothers.

"Come on Caroline, it's only a little water." lord Kol said as they reached her. Klaus had his signature smirk plastered on his face as his arms snaked around her torso. Lord Kol took her feet and they began swinging her horizontally. She cried out but knew nothing could be done. They finally let her go and she went pummelling through the air. She looked at the water just before she hit it, taking a breath before the water engulfed her. She heard splashes or the brothers jumping in the water.

She realised that the lake was deeper than she first thought and frantically searched for the bottom  
With her feet. Once she found it, she used that as a surface to push off. She resurfaced and took in a big gulp of air, calmly treading water. Once she took a look at her surroundings she saw the siblings all having a water fight. Poor Rebekah was in the middle as lord Kol, Elijah and Klaus splashed her. She had to help her out, she thought and dunked under the water, swimming over to who she thought was Lord Kol. She grabbed one of his legs which resulted in him thrashing around. A few seconds after, he dunked under to see what had caught his leg. Caroline gasped when she saw it was Klaus.

They were in such close proximity when he reached her level. He brought his hand out and stroked her cheek under the water. Her hand snaked out and returned the gesture, moving around to his hair after. Klaus' hand rested on her cheek as he pulled her face to his and joined his lips to hers. She kissed him back, but had meant for it to only be a short kiss. She forgot about that plan as electricity rocked through her body. She felt a ferociousness she had never felt before for this man.

Running out of air, Caroline broke away and returned to the surface where everything was clearer. When her head bobbed up, Rebekah splashed water in her face, Caroline cleared her vision and received a look from Rebekah which meant that she knew exactly what she had been up to.

The fight continued for a while more before Klaus noticed Caroline begin to shiver. Everyone then seemed to draw their fighting to a close and clambered out of the lake together. Reaching the pile of towels first, Klaus picked one up and wrapped it around Caroline's shoulders. Her dress was completely saturated with water, much like Rebekah's.

Everyone ended up lounging on the bank drying off. Even though Klaus and Caroline were sat at opposite ends, their eyes still met and had lingering contact. "I must go. I have a dress maker coming." Rebekah said after a while, standing up and leaving. Lord Elijah and Kol also had similar excuses and left which resulted in Klaus and Caroline left alone.

"You and my sister seem to of grown close." He said after everyone had left.

"Yes, we have been talking a lot lately."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking, love."

"You." She replied shakily.

"What about me?"

"My feelings towards you."

"And how do you feel towards me?"

"I 'fancy' you as Rebekah would put it."

"Funny thing, love. I feel that way around you."

"Why?"

"Y..you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

Caroline shifted over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. For the first time in a few of their kisses, Klaus pulled away first. "Caroline." He began. "Would you do me the extraordinary honour of courting me?" He had taken both of her hands and grasped them firmly, waiting anxiously for a reply.

"Yes." She said, without a second thought. She knew it was the right answer. He kissed her and in the climax of the moment, he pushed her onto the ground, into a lying position. He laid his body around hers and deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair. Caroline felt so much lust towards him and knew he felt the same as both of their cores pressed together. Caroline pulled back and whispered, "we should go back."

Klaus hopped up and helped Caroline stand before intertwining his fingers with hers as they made their way back to the house. They shared a sweet kiss and the bottom of the staircase as they went their separate ways. Caroline met Ella for dinner and retold the stories of today to her.

**Thanks for reading! Follow my tumblr for updates! blairbearbass **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a day late, I normally update on sundays but I had an abnormally busy sunday. I'm a little behind my writing schedule so next weeks chapter could be late also. I hope you like the chapter! **

A number of weeks passed with a few shared moments between Klaus and Caroline. Since they had started courting, they had an excuse to see each other which they soon took advantage of.

She had been pretty busy with work so on the first chance she had, she walked over to the caves where Klaus had taken her on horse back. She wanted to be alone so she could contemplate how her life had changed. Caroline walked behind the waterfall and sat down, hidden by the curtain of water. She spread her dress out around her and stroked the soft fabric.

Whenever she tried to think of something else, Klaus would pop back into her mind. They had been close a few times into actually doing the deed but Caroline had pulled back, not sure if she was ready. Klaus respected that, as the gentleman he was. He had also taught her all about vampire life. They spent hours in the library just talking and educating Caroline about vampires. She had come to terms with his secret and also found out his family shared it also. One thing she knew for certain was that she wished not to be turned, at least not now, she wanted to live her life for a while before she stopped growing for eternity.

Rocks shifting broke Caroline from her thoughts. She looked up and saw the man she was courting. "Klaus." She greeted, smiling and clearing a space next to her.

"I asked a few people where you were and they said here, I brought you these," he said, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she said taking them and inhaling their scent deeply before placing them to the side of her. Klaus sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her in a protective manner. Their faces were brought together, so close Caroline could see the flecks of blue in his eyes. She bit her lip and glanced at his lips. Unable to stop herself, she leaned in and closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. Her hands ran over his shirt and started pulling at it. She tried to do the buttons as quickly as she could because she didn't have nimble enough fingers. Once she finished, she grasped his shirt and pushed off his body. "Caroline." He moaned as her fingers ran across his bear back. His hands escaped from her hair to her back and found the lacing holding her dress together. He obviously had no patience and grasped it, ready to rip it open. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, asking her the question with no words.

Caroline nodded and pulled his mouth back to hers. He pulled at her dress then, it ripping in two. She started undoing his trousers with shaky hands and could already feel his manhood poking at her hands. Once she had them undone, she rolled onto her knees and pressed his body down, so he was lying. She lifted one leg over and straddled him, her slip riding up over her thighs. She pulled back from his mouth and smiled before taking the ends of her slip and pulling it over her head, leaving her bare. She pulled his trousers down and left him exposed as well. She leaned down and began kissing his toned stomach, moving up to his chest and neck before finally reaching his mouth.

With inhuman speed, he had flipped them over to he was on top. He wrapped her legs around her and gave her one last lustful look before he pushed into her. She gasped and closed her eyes and the weird but right sensation.

They were both near their climaxes when Caroline lent towards his ear and whispered, "bite me." Seductively.

"My pleasure, love." He whispered back and hesitated before softly biting into her neck. She cried out at first and he pulled back immediately but she nodded and he lent back in. He sucked slow and careful as he didn't want to take too much.

When he was finished, he brought his mouth back to hers and let her taste her blood.

They both laid side by side, Caroline drawing circles on his chest with her finger. Blood was still dripping from her neck but it had smeared all around her chest and mouth. "Here." He said as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. He bit into his wrist and held it for her to take. She looked up at him scared. "What?"  
"It'll heal you, love."  
"But it's blood." She said.  
"It will heal in a second, love,"

She took his wrist into her mouth and hesitantly stuck her tongue into the wound. It tasted surprisingly... Good. She pulled his wrist towards her mouth more and looked up at him as she drank. A dribble escaped her mouth and ran down his arm. She quickly chased it and licked it up. She finished up and pulled her mouth away from his wrist. She licked the wound clean and watched it heal.

"There." She said, feeling her neck.

"Not quite," Klaus replied, wiping away a trickle of blood from her mouth with his thumb. "There."

She smiled at him and kissed him slowly, deliberately drawing it out. She pulled back and he groaned, "What?" She asked, getting up and evaluating the state of her dress. She dropped it back to the ground and pulled on her slip, adding Klaus' shirt over the top of it.

"Why are you going?" He asked.

"I have lunch to prepare, M'Lord." She said, curtsying. He groaned again and got up.

"I may have to ravish you again as the sight of you in my shirt is truly exciting." He said, pulling his trousers on.

"No, I have to work." She replied coming over and wrapping her arms around him, he doing the same. "Come on." Caroline said and slid one hand to his. She pulled him out of the cave and back towards the manor.

After lunch, Caroline made her way to the library to practice her  
Bulgarian. It was weird not having Katerina around to help her but she just made do with her resources. She switched the books she had finished for new ones and dropped them off in her room before making her way out  
to have her daily walk of the grounds.

When she got about half way around her walk, she heard a twig snap and turned, expecting Klaus to be there. Only, being shocked when it was Katerina herself. "Katerina...W...what? You ran?"

"I did..." She replied, moving at a vampire pace to come face to face with Caroline. "I also turned. I had to. And I'm sorry that I have to do this but it's the only way."

"Wha-" Caroline said but was cut off when Katerina grabbed her head and before snapping it, Caroline gave off a loud screech. Then, the world went black.

Klaus was drawing Caroline, seeing her in his shirt had printed into his mind and he had the impulse to draw her. He could hear everything going on in his large house, it must of been because of Caroline's blood. It had made him stronger than drinking any other blood. He focused in on her, he could hear her walking around the grounds like she usually did. Although the words he heard her say made him shoot up from his chair. Katerina had returned and was near Caroline. He rushed out the door and towards where they were. But not fast enough as he heard Caroline scream and a snap. He dropped to the ground and paused before racing after Katerina.

* * *

Caroline's head hurt. A lot. She opened her eyes slowly, weary about where she had woken up. Her neck hurt too, it was very strange how she was feeling. There was no light in the room yet she could see perfectly fine. She saw a brunette in the corner watching her. She quickly put the pieces together and realised it was Katerina. "You... Killed me."

"I turned you to get back at Klaus."

"What did he do? So I'm a vampire?"

"You're a vampire and ill explain it to you soon,"

"But I don't want to be a vampire! Not yet! I want to have children!"

"I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"What did he do?"

"Klaus and his family are very old. What they didn't know when they were first turned into vampires was that Klaus had a different father, a werewolf father. When they discovered this, a witch put a spell on his werewolf side to make it dormant. They sealed the spell with a women named Tatia. Whom Klaus and Elijah both loved. The thing is, I'm her doppelgänger and I am the key to breaking the curse. They were going to kill me, Caroline! What was I supposed to do?"

"W.. Where do I come into it?"

"Well Klaus loved you and to get back at him for slaughtering my family after I ran, I killed his love. Although I wasn't expecting you to come back as a vampire. It's a lot better this way though, more fun. He's evil, Caroline. Can't you see?"

"I can't believe he was going to kill you.. And for selfish reasons..." Caroline looked down at the sheets and watched her fingers stroke the soft fabric.

"Ah, he's here." Katerina said as the door opened. A women pushed a young man into the room. Katerina walked over to him and cut his wrist, leading him over to Caroline. "You need to drink. Or you will die,"

Caroline felt her face start to change and cried out in pain as her fangs elongated. Before she could stop herself, she buried her mouth into his wrist. The pain in her skull began to go away as she drank more, and more, and more. When she heard his breathing slow, she pulled away alarmed. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No, he's fine. Althought that is impressive that you could stop yourself."

"Klaus isn't that kind of person.. He will be worried about me when he realises I'm gone.."

"He isn't, he has already moved on, already bedded another women," Caroline's heart broke at that and she cried out.

"It's okay." Katerina said, coming around the side of the bed and wrapping an arm around her. She smirked when Caroline wasn't looking.

"I have to go back. Not to see Klaus. I couldn't but Rebekah. She saw me as a sister. I couldn't just leave her." Caroline said, unwrapping herself from Katerina and the sheets and stood up. She went over to the window and opened the drapes. Her skin began to burn in an instant and tears Welles up in her eyes as it stung. She moved at an inhuman speed away from the window.

"That reminds me, I had a witch make this for you." Katerina added, handing Caroline a ring.

"I've read about these... Thank you." Caroline said, slipping it into her pointer finger. She lifted he hand hesitantly to the window and gave a satisfied exhale when it didn't burn.

"I'll be back, I just wish to say goodbye." Caroline said, running out of the room.

With her new speed, it did not take long for her to reach her old home. She paused and listened closely. She could hear crashing from inside and assumed it was Klaus. He wouldn't hear her, surely. She slid through the door and up to Rebekah's chambers. She knocked and slipped inside. Rebekah was at her vanity, coming her hair out looking sad into her mirror. "Caroline!" She said, blurring infront of Caroline and crushing her in a hearty hug.

"Shh." Caroline said, pointing to her ear. "I don't want Klaus knowing I'm here."

"Why? He will be so happy to know you are alive!"

"What I've heard he doesn't care. He has already moved on."

"What? That is not true. He had not left his chambers since you disappeared."

"Anyway, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." Caroline said, changing the subject as that had confused her.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to. But, we may see each other in a number of years, right? We have eternity," Caroline said, hugging her and letting one tear fall. "I'll miss you."

Caroline blurred back out of the room and then slowed her pace as this would probably be the last time she walked this way. Someone let out a strangled cry behind her and whispered, "Caroline.." She turned on her heel and gasped at this sight before her.

"Klaus.. I'm sorry." She said to the heavily disheveled man in front of her before disappearing into the day before he could say anything else.

**Follow my tumblr _blairbearbass _for any updates I may have on this fic! Thanks for all of your reviews and feedback, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
